deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Afghan National Army vs. Albanian Joint Forces Command
The Afghan National Army: The future of land-combat operations in Afghanistan who will fill the void as our U.S. troops leave the area! The Albanian Joint Forces Command: The Albanian elite forces who protect their national territorial integrity! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Remember.... Good votes only! BATTLE: Afghan National Army: Albanian Joint Forces Command: In the desert sands of Afghanistan, as the last of the U.S. troops leave in a Chinook helicopter and fly away, five members of the newly-formed and newly-trained Afghan National Army patrol their barracks base while the remainder of their group is out on a reconaissance mission. On the sand dunes above, five members of the Albanian Joint Forces Command lie in wait, ready to take out any hostiles in the area. As one of the Afghans turns around the corner of the barracks, the Albanian commander gives a signal and his subordinate, manning an RPK Machine Gun, opens fire. The soldier below never knows what happened as his body is literally cut in half by the machine gun fire. However, the other Afghani soldiers hear the gunfire and come running around the corner, seeing the Albanians up the hill and their fallen comrade laying bloody and torn. An Afghan with his C7 rifle shoots twice and kills the Albanian soldier on the RPK. The man groans and rolls down the sand hill before his body comes to rest next to that of the man he killed. The Albanians charge down the hill, shooting their guns, and the Afghan soldiers duck for cover. One of the Afghanis fires his grenade launcher from around a corner at a charging enemy and sends him up in a shower of flames. Another Albanian with an RPG fires at the man as he tries to leave the small room and the Afghani is killed in the explosion. As the RPG man tries to reload, an Afghan with his M240 cuts him down. He turns to find another Albanian soldier aiming at his head with a Steyr M1912 machine pistol, but the Afghan soldier ducks and twists the man's wrist over and knees him in the groin, causing him to drop his weapon. The Afghan man then shoots his downed assailant in the head with his M9. Finishing reloading his RPG, he runs off to find any surviving comrades. Before he can make it anywhere the Albanian commander, last man on his team, shoots down the Afghan with his ARX assault rifle. Taking out his Beretta 92, he comes across the last two Afghan troops and kills one with a quick shot to the neck before the leader of the Afghan troops turns and fires his M9 but misses. Both engage in a gunfight until they both run out of ammunition. As the Afghan man tries desperately to reload, the Albanian dives at him and strikes him hard under the chin with the butt of his pistol. A crack is heard and blood flies from the Afghan's mouth as he falls dead. The Albanian man raises his bloody pistol into the air and shouts in victory. Category:Blog posts